at my door
by cxdmxztxgandthatsallisee
Summary: Courtney wakes up to find Duncan in her apartment neither says anything till Duncan speaks up preventing Courtney from running. tragedy almost strikes then an apology turns into something new, and one lucky boy finds a new home. rated T for sexual themes


Courtney awoke to the sound of hard knocking, she stood wiped the tears from her eyes she had tried to be brave and open and go threw her old stuff that reminded her of Duncan. She still loved him, but after what he did she tried to follow her own path finding every turn she took something reminded her of him. she went down stairs to hear the door click open, she froze she only ever told one person where she hid her spare key. she began to run up the stairs to get away from the new comer, alas it was too late there he stood in the door way this arm against the post lazily.

"D-Duncan what are you doing in my apartment."Courtney said quietly partly so that her neighbors wouldn't hear and partly because she felt so weak that she didn't have it in her. She has shaking and he hadn't even said a word.

He didn't say a word just stepped in closed the door then locked it, he then lazily against the door his eye looked her up and down a few times, and his usual smirk appeared Courtney then remembered she was only in a tee shirt and underwear, one of the few things that she thought could set him off on her faster then well...a lot of things.

Courtney's POV

I has just about ready to make a run for it and lock my self up in my room and scream at him to get the hell out, then he spoke up

"I know this doesn't cut it, but I'm sorry for everything, the thing is Court I really, really am sorry I was stupid and I'm not giving you options I really need you back."

I slowly backed away into a wall I couldn't move I looked into his eyes and I knew he meant it he was sorry. I still shouldn't have looked up, I was lost in those deep, strong teal eyes he has I slowly backed up into the wall behind me when I reached the wall I felt myself blacking out and felt myself sliding down the wall.

"Courtney!"he quickly sat over he me and began to run his hand over the side of my face. I woke up with him looking down on my with eyes full of relief."Your alright"

"I guess..."I couldn't finish before he planted one of his strong, passionate kissing on me, at first I fought it then I felt his love and inner warmth again, and I couldn't help but melt into him. I began to return to me scenes as his kisses lightened i put my hands on his inner shoulders and I was about ready to push him off of me.

he broke away and began to whisper to me sounding broken "Courtney, I know what I did was stupid I'll always love you" He then returned to kissing me I slid my hands from his inner shoulders until my arms where wrapped around his neck. I didn't want to** ever** have to let go. I began to moan quietly in the back of my throat, he broke away and sat up making me wonder what I did wrong he pulled his shirt off over his head then leaned down to start kissing me again, my hands ran up and down his bare chest then slid back up until my arms returned to being around his neck. he slid his tongue into my mouth massaging mine into his.

he slowly ran his hands down my back until his arms circled my waist his hands went under the hem of my shirt, he ran his hands up my back until he found the hook for my bra, I froze, was I really about to do this with the guy who nearly ruined my life, he noticed my distress and broke away from the kiss.

"Courtney it's okay I know your scared, i know it's your first time so I promise I won't do anything your not comfortable with." he gave me a light kiss to help me calm.

"Duncan I love you and I just don't want you tom leave me again after this."a lone tear ran down my cheek. he slid his hands out from under my shirt and put his arms around me.

"learned my lesson Courtney, I don't want to have to leave you ever again. I hate being without out you." He rested his forehead against mine.

"You never listen to me Duncan I need proof you will this time." I felt Duncan's strong laugh against my side.

"I have always listened you just didn't notice." he lets go of me then leans on to the wall next to me "your letter you gave me in season 2 paragraph 5 page 20 section , i'll text you at least 13 times a day." he begins to type on his phone

"Duncan what are you-" I'm cut off when my phone goes off. I pulled it out to see that Duncan had texted me.

_Courtney_

I would have spoken up, but I got another text

_I_

I saw what he was doing and just waited for the next text.

_Promise_

promise what?

_never_

this may or may not be good.

_to_

never to what

_leave_

_you _

_again_

aw...he has 4 left..."Duncan that's only nine you have four more left" he looked up and smiled at me

_I have and _

_will always_

luv

_you_

I turned and gave him a soft kiss.

"Likewise" I whispered in his ear, he stretched out a bit putting his arm over my shoulder in the process "Maybe we shouldn't be right here it's not really comfortable."He smiled back.

"Any brilliant ideas of where to go?" He stood and offered me his hand I stood "You know all I ever wanted was to see you smile and I know that i love you, I just wanted to make you mine. You really do fill my void I really needed something to help me stay away from prison, that's why I loved being a contestant I found that one thing I needed."

"What was the one thing you needed" I asked knowing the answer before he even spoke.

"You where that one thing." He smiled back at me as we walked down the short hallway."I almost forgot how nice of an apartment you had."

"Yea it's lonely here, it's just so open and no one else to share it with."

"Maybe I can make it less lonely for you here"

"wouldn't it be hard to leave where your living right now"He froze in his steps"Whats wrong?" He looked sad his hand slid from mine I stood in front of him and rested my hand on his cheek letting my fingers enter his hair."Duncan what wrong."

"I was living with my parents they kicked me out and then I was staying with Gwen until..." He voice trailed off "Right now I don't have anywhere to call 'home'"

I hated to see him sad. "Now you do" I whispered giving him a kiss you can stay here with me."

He smiled back at me I really don't deserve your kindness you know that."

"I know you don't, but that's what couples do for each other."

"C-Couple, your really going to take me back?"

"Your a jerk, a total ass, but I love you so yes i take you back."I gave him a light kiss it's great to see him being, honest."That and after what just happened in the front room I don't think we could call each other friends." His proud smile showed up it's something that he doesn't show up.

"Maybe we should just go to bed and become even closer then we are"he laughed a bit, there it was. Almost everything with this guy is a sexual reference, but you know what I couldn't care less right now.

"Alright... but you damage my bed your paying for it." I know how to make him agree with me, normally I would have glared him down or hit him, but not now I loved him and this was going to be my way of telling him that I was here to stay, even when we where together I didn't prove to him how I felt I didn't think to, but now I know how important it is to give the ones you love a reason to stay beside you, forever and that's exactly what I did or should I say what WE did...


End file.
